Thomas Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Parody of the 2004 fantasy film, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Cast *Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albus Dumbledore: The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Minerva McGonagall: Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Severus Snape: Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid: Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sybil Trelawney: ??? *Remus Lupin: Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Madam Rosmerta: ??? *Cornelius Fudge: The Pack Foreman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Filius Flitwick: Fergus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Argus Filch: George (Thomas the Tank Engine) *The Fat Lady: ??? *Sir Cadogan: ??? *Girl with Flowers: ??? *Mother in Portrait: ??? *Baby in Portrait: ??? *Old Man in Portrait: ??? *Female in Portrait: ??? *Peter Pettigrew: Sixteen (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Walden Macnair: ??? *Angelina Johnson: ??? *Dean Thomas: Dennis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley: Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley: Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Katie Bell: ??? *Lavennder Brown: ??? *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Parvati Patil: Annie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Percy Weasley: Arthur (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Seamus Finnegan: Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rionach O'Neal: ??? *Eloise Midgen: ??? *Cedric Diggory: Stanley (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Michael McManus: ??? *Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle: Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Pike: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: 'Arry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Choir members: ??? *Arthur Weasley: Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sirius Black: Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Molly Weasley: Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bill Weasley: James (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Charlie Weasley: ??? *Madam Rosmerta: ??? *Tom The Barman: ??? *Stan Shunpike: ??? *Ernie Prang: ??? *Leaky Cauldron Maid: ??? *Shrunken Head: ??? *Dementors: Troublesome Trucks (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Witch: ??? *Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron: ??? *James Potter: Stepney (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lily Potter: Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Vernon Dursley: D199 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Petunia Dursley: ??? *Dudley Dursley: Smudger (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Marge Dursley: ??? *Dre Head: itself *Stag Patronus: Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Mrs Norris the Cat: Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Hedwig the Owl: Snowy Owl *Buckbeak the Hippogriff : ??? *Crookshanks the Cat:??? *Crows at Hagrid's Hut: ??? *Scabbers the Rat: ??? *Ripper the dog: ??? *Trevor the toad: ??? *Sirius Black's Animagus (dog): ??? *Werewolf: ??? *Painting of a hippopotamus: ??? *Painting of a caged monkey: ??? *Painting of a tiger: ??? *Painting of an elephant: ??? Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger Images (14).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore Images (19).jpeg|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Bill Weasley Arthur the LMS Tank Engine.jpeg|Arthur as Percy Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Professor Remus Lupin It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Sirius Black George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas Images (15).jpeg|Stanley as Cedric Diggory Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen as Peter Pettigrew Images (18).jpeg|D199 as Vernon Dursley SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Petunia Dursley Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter